


I Would Have You

by soare



Series: Y'know, he likes you. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, pan noticing felix more okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/pseuds/soare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan watches Felix more closely. Then Felix gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Have You

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed.

Ever since it was pointed out to Pan, it was sort of _hard_ not to notice from then on.

Oh, it wasn’t so obvious like Felix presenting him flowers a bouquet of flowers or suddenly a candle-lit dinner was made for him (Pan would have kicked Felix off of the island if he did something as cheesy as that. Only adults did mundane things like that to show their love because they didn’t know any better except to follow the norms.).

Instead, Felix did what he always did as second-in-command of the lost boys. He would disappear into the forest for some odd hours, greeting and collecting new, young boys who left their old, boring life to take up Pan’s invitation on a new life of all play and no rules.

Or he would go and ‘greet’ rogue pirates and warn them to turn around and leave if they knew what was good for them. Of course, they never leave based on some “boy’s words”. And then Pan would have so much fun coming out and showing these rogues hell. It was the game to see if they were smart enough to listen, but, of course, all adults were greedy idiots.

Sometimes these games got out of hand. Pan’s boys weren’t trained to be soldiers, so they were often clumsy with their weapons, but they made that up with adrenaline they felt from the excitement of a fight. So there were some deaths, but it was mostly injuries that the boys came out with.

Usually injuries (no matter how fatal) were something that Pan didn’t worry himself over. His boys were smart enough to know how to treat and deal with their wounds. Yet when he noticed a damp, dark spot growing on the fabric of Felix’s hooded cloak on his left shoulder, Pan frowned before disappearing from his current spot to materializing before Felix.

"What happened?"

Pan didn’t even have to say anything specifically for Felix to know that his leader was talking about his injured shoulder. Felix rarely got injured this gravely. Pan didn’t even having to look at the wound more closely to know how deep of a gash that was running along Felix’s shoulder based on how much blood that was still seeping through his clothes.

"Someone has to watch our leader’s back," Felix drawled with a small smile on his face. A tired smile, Pan noted.

"Which I didn’t ask you to do that, did I, Felix?" Pan tried to sound annoyed. He felt like he was being insulted as though he couldn’t protect himself—but he knew the taller boy didn’t mean it like that in the least bit.

"What else would you have me for then," Felix says, never breaking eye contact from his leader. "When I’m meant to to stay by your side all the time."

Pan didn’t reply right away. More like he couldn’t. Not when he couldn’t help but stare back. He wondered, did Felix always look at him like that? Then he felt dumb, because how could he have missed this the whole time he’s kept Felix at his side.

He let out a breath, that he didn’t realize he was holding in, and then he reached out with his hand to pull Felix’s head down until their foreheads were pressed together.

"My stupid, yet favorite lost boy," Pan let out a small laugh, "I would have you for so much more than you think."


End file.
